Though Decisions
by NeonXra
Summary: Leo knows Max ever since they were little, but since a few weeks, they're both starting to feel like more than friends. When things seem to go into the right direction with them, another girl shows up in their lives and Leo starts to have feelings for both of them. But he has to choose, uncertain of the consequenses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

I've known my best friend Max since I was five. It mostly because of our dads being friends and all. Well, they were before our sensei mutated and all. Max' dad Artemis was on a trip to Japan when he met Hamato Yoshi. Instantly they became close friends and shared nearly everything. Even after the mutation of our sensei, they kept in touch. So on Artemis went to see Splinter with his two youngest daughters, Cassandra and Maxime.

It was weird, especially when you're five, but I felt drawn to her. All in all she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And the only. That aside, Max and I hit off with a bang. She hit me in the face because she thought I was scary. After convincing her I was alright and not a monster, she started to play with my toys along with me.

Since then we were inseprable. Max would walk into our home with a happy smile and left the house that way. She was never angry, sad or dissapointed for years. Until that one day she walked in with her face as white as a sheet. What turned out, her beloved parents were murdered.

For months, and almost a year she didn't come over or speak to us. Not even to her own siblings, who had found a way to provide the family of money. Since the oldest two were already out of high school, they worked a lot and kept living with the rest so they'd have enough food and other things for all of them.

Max didn't mind having to share her clothes, she was already happy she had all of her siblings and friends to help her through. Now, at the age of fifteen, she's finally starting to get back to her old, cheery self. She claims it's because of our positivity, but I also believe she's giving it a place. But still her siblings fight alot.

Her oldest sister can't get along with the eldest of all of them, while two of the three brothers can't stand each other. Max still thinks it's a miracle none left the apartment. But I know it's because of her. They all get along well with their baby sister and don't want to see her get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One.**_

Today was a big day for us. It was our birthday, which we called mutation day. Today it was fifteen years ago we turned into what we are today. But this year seemed diffrent. Normally, Max would've been there already cheering and jumping around. But this year we understood that she wouldn't be there.

Her parents had died a few months back and she still wasn't herself. I understood perfectly well but still felt a little sad. A little while later, unbelievable or not, we stood on a rooftop! First night going topside. Which reminded me we could pay Max a visit. "Guys", I started. They appearantly already knew what and who I meant 'cause they were smirking from ear to ear.

"You wanna visit Max", Raph said, a smile showing. I blushed a little bit. "Uhm, t-that's not it. She just always comes over and now she doesn't. Mikey nodded, a pout showing. "Yeah, kinda missed her already", he said. Donnie nodded as well and Raph sighed. "Fine, we'll visit her", he agreed.

* * *

Max' room was the only at the fire escape so it was easy to just sit there and talk. I peeked through the window and saw her sitting on her bed reading a book while listening to music. No way she'd hear me. I thought. When I knocked on the glass of the window, Max looked up and smiled seeing us. She walked over and opened the window after that she sat down on the windowsil.

"Hey guys", she greeted us and then shrieked a little. "Your birthday!", she gasped and flew the first one of us around the neck. Which happen to be me. I blushed a little but hugged her in return. "Happy birthday guys!", Max said as she released me and also gave the others a hug. "Where were you?!" Mikey asked most dramatically. Max chuckled as she released him.

"Sorry Mike, I have other things on my mind right now", she answered in all honesty. Immediately Mikey's expression turned sad. So Max changed the subject. "How's the topside already?".

Mikey immediately started about the new food we tried and the things we've seen. "Pizza huh? I could've already made you guys try it to be honest. Wasn't sure you'd like it", Max said with a smile. Mikey stopped talking and looked at her. "You should have given us that!".

Max bursted out in laughter. "Ease up Mikey, next time I'll bring it, deal?", Mikey huffed but nodded. "Deal".

"But why are you guys here instead of enjoying being topside?", she wondered all of the sudden. I was sure my brothers would tell on me. "Well, Leo wanted to see you", Mikey said and I glared at him. I knew this would happen but still. Mikey!

Max chuckled lightly. Then she turned to face me. "That's so sweet", she said. I smiled, and heard my brothers chuckle. I felt my cheeks heating up. Damn, I thought to myself. "Hey, that's what best friends are for", I said as simple as I could. Max hugged me again. I blushed even deeper but returned the hug.

"You wanna join us?", Raph asked after Max released me. She thought about it. "Jumping on roofs sounds lovely right now Raph, but I have an assignment due tomorrow and I want to finish it now", she said. Then she smiled. "Maybe another time".

Raph shrugged. "You're loss", he smirked. "Good luck".

Max waved us goodbye. I peeked over my shoulder to see her enter her room again and smiled in myself. When I turned my head to face my brothers, I frowned. They looked at me with knowing looks. "Dude... It's obvious!", Mikey yelled at me. I opened my eyes again and sighed. "Maybe. She wouldn't feel anything for me", I answered and looked at her appartment again.

Max desserves way better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two.**_

A few days later I was watching my favorite show again. My brothers didn't like, but that didn't matter to me. But somehow I couldn't concentrate on the tv show. My mind went away to think about a special someone in my life. That person was Max and I couldn't get her out of my mind. I sighed and turned of the tv.

Mikey walked in and looked suprised to see the tv off. "You okay bro?", he asked. I nodded. "Another re-run", I answered and layed my head down on the couch, facing the ceiling. I placed my arms under my head and sighed.

Still the thought of Max wouldn't get away. But on the other hand I didn't wanted it to go away. But.. Was I really in love with my best friend? I shook my head as I got up. "Are you sure you're okay?", Mikey asked.

I sighed again. I sure as hell didn't want Mikey to know. If Max would walk in, he'd tell her instantly. "Yeah, I'm sure", I answered and Mikey left. I stood up and thought about what I'd do. "Leonardo!", I shot my head to the way the voice came from and saw Max standing there. "Max! You're back", I said a bit suprised. Max walked up to me and smiled.

"Yeah got bored sitting at home", she admitted. I smiled. Max chuckled and walked over to the tv. "You're not watching tv? Are you sick?", she asked. I shrugged. "Didn't feel like it", I answered. Max smiled and kneeled to find a movie.

She placed it in the video recorder and sat down on the couch. "Well, will you watch along with me?", she asked, a knowing smile on her face. Max knew me better than my brothers did and sometimes I had the idea she knew I was developing a crush on her.

I sat down and Max flopped on the couch right next to me. Max was a sweetheart but also a flirt with people she felt comfortable around. Well, she was mostly playing with me. Before I knew it, she crawled closer to me, placing her head on my shoulder .

I used to be a bit frightend by it, but this time I decided to play along, even if she was just playing with me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Meanwhile, Raph, Mikey and Donnie were looking at me and Max. Raph crossed his arms and smirked knowingly. "Fearless ain't so afraid anymore", he said. Mikey chuckled. "Dude got nerve doing that", he said.

Later after the movie I walked Max home, as usual. But this time, neither of us said a word. Not until we reached Max' appartment. "Thanks for taking me home", she said and opened her window. "This really cheered me up", she said and showed a smile. I smiled as well. It was good to see her a little bit happier.

"Well, goodnight Max", I told her and was about to leave when she grabbed my hand. I gave her a confused look and blushed as she came closer to me. "Good night", she said and kissed me on the cheek.

She giggled seeing me flustered and left through her window.


End file.
